


Poke Me Once More and See What Happens

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Theo, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo gets a little tired of Liam's prodding and finally does something about it.





	Poke Me Once More and See What Happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



> For Alicia who sent the prompt: “Poke me once more and see what happens.” from [this list.](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) of prompts  
> Hope you like it!

“Theo,” Liam says, poking Theo’s shoulder as they make their way through the deserted school hallway. Theo has been purposefully ignoring him for what feels like hours but in reality is probably just minutes. At first it was funny, getting to annoy Liam. Now Liam’s whining and prodding is starting to annoy him. “Theo come on!”

Theo turns his head and gives Liam an unimpressed look, “What is it?”

Liam opens his mouth and then closes it again, giving Theo a sheepish smile. “I forgot.”

“Of course you did,” Theo mutters, turning away from him. “You’ve been annoying me the past 10 minutes and now you can’t even remember why.”

“Well if you would have answered me the first time maybe I would have remembered what I wanted to ask you,” Liam tells him.

Theo has no doubt he’s pouting. He doesn’t look to see. The last thing he needs is to see Liam looking at him like that. He continues down the hallway, his eyes scanning the dark corridor. He barely suppressed a sigh when Liam starts poking his side not even a minute later.

“Theo,” Liam says, jabbing his finger into Theo’s stomach. “Theo? Come on. Theo.”

Theo’s hands clench at his sides as he tries to keep himself under control. It used to be so easy, but now it seems almost impossible where Liam is concerned. The little werewolf has a way of being able to get under his skin unlike anybody else ever has. It’s as exciting as it is infuriating. It makes him want to…

There’s another, harder jab to the gut that has Theo glaring down at Liam, “Poke me once more and see what happens.”

Liam stares at Theo for a moment before an annoying smirk appears on his face and he pokes Theo again. Theo growls and pins Liam to the wall so fast his head would have smacked against the concrete if Theo’s hand wasn’t already there. Theo’s other hand fists in Liam’s shirt as he gets right up in his face, “I told you to stop.”

“You didn’t sound very convincing,” Liam tells him.

“No one likes being poked a million times, Liam.”

“Yeah but it finally got your attention, didn’t it?”

Theo narrows his eyes, moving closer until his chest is pressed against Liam’s, “It did.”

Theo feels another jab to his side and his eyes flash, a warning growl leaving his throat. Liam doesn’t back down though. His own eyes flash in retaliation, “What are you going to do about it Theo?”

Theo thinks about punching him. It wouldn’t be the first time. But this close he can see how dark Liam’s eyes have gotten, the blue a storm of color he could drown in. He looks down to see Liam licking his lips and something in him snaps. All the self-control and restraint he’s been showing leave him. He leans in, claiming Liam’s lips in a hard and desperate kiss. Liam groans and moves his hands to Theo’s back, pulling him impossibly closer.

Theo goes willingly, needing to be as close to Liam as possible. He’s pretty sure his mind is whispering out a chorus of “finally. I’ve been waiting,” until he realizes the words are actually being spoken. Liam is mumbling them against his lips between kisses.

Theo pulls back and Liam whines, attempting to move forward and kiss Theo again, but Theo holds him back, at least for now.

“What did you mean _finally_?” Theo asks.

Liam’s eyes are a bit glassy as he stares at him, “That it’s about time this happened. We’ve been dancing around it for months. I’ve been trying to get you to make a move but…”

“Wait, did you annoy me on purpose hoping this would happen?” Theo asks.

Liam gives him a guilty smile, “Maybe? I figured either you’d break and finally kiss me or I’d wind up with yet another broken nose. I’m glad it was the former.”

Theo can’t help but smile at that, “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you like me.”

Theo sighs, “I do. When you’re not annoying the hell out of me.”

“Nah,” Liam says, “You do. Even then.”

Theo leans in, running his nose along Liam’s cheek until he gets back to his ear, “Next time you want to kiss me, just do it.”

He’s pleased when Liam takes his advice and pulls him in for another kiss, and continues to do so for many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
